


Timelines

by taxicab12



Series: more to me than you can dream [9]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fading memories, I’m leaving that mistake to prove my point, M/M, Pre-Canon, Time - Freeform, Vacation Time, look I barely know how old I am and I’m 20, vague references to real historical events, wait shoot I’m 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxicab12/pseuds/taxicab12
Summary: Nicolò had been quiet the last week or so, but today his silence was so absolute that Yusuf found it deafening.They were in Florence, taking a well deserved summer off, with plans to meet up with Andy and Quynh in the fall in England, where a civil war had apparently broken out.For now, they were supposed to be enjoying themselves, but Nicolò just moved around as if in a daze, only even eating when Yusuf put food down in front of him.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: more to me than you can dream [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878034
Comments: 17
Kudos: 223





	Timelines

Nicolò had been quiet the last week or so, but today his silence was so absolute that Yusuf found it deafening.

They were in Florence, taking a well deserved summer off, with plans to meet up with Andy and Quynh in the fall in England, where a civil war had apparently broken out.

For now, they were supposed to be enjoying themselves, but Nicolò just moved around as if in a daze, only even eating when Yusuf put food down in front of him.

“What’s wrong?” Yusuf finally asked, as Nicolò picked at his dinner.

Nicolò looked up, as if surprised to hear him speak.

“I need to hear you’re okay, Nicolò.”

“Just... lost in thought,” he said, his voice dry from disuse.

“Tell me,” he said, reaching across the table to take his hand.

“It’s July,” he said.

“The month you were born,” Yusuf made the connection without hesitation.

He nodded. “I... I realized I don’t remember how old I am, Yusuf. How is that possible?”

“I don’t know how old I am either.”

“I know. And I know it shouldn’t really matter. But it’s driving me crazy.”

“If you care about it, then it matters, my love. We can figure it out.”

“How? I don’t even remember the year I was born.”

“Do you remember how old you were when we died the first time?”

He considered. “Thirty-one, I think. Yeah, I had just turned thirty-one.”

“Then all we need to do is find out when that was.”

“Jerusalem was sacked a few days later.” His face brightened instantly. “There must be records of what year that was.”

“And we’re even in the right part of the world to find out when that was. We can head to Rome and do some research.”

The light in his face faded. “Yusuf, this is supposed to be our break. I know you were looking forward to relaxing.”

“How can I relax when the man I love is so troubled?” Yusuf stood, moving around the table and placing his hands on Nicolò’s shoulders. “Besides, it will be fun.”

“You hate Rome.” Nicolò raised a brow.

“Ah, but I love you.” He squeezed his shoulders, then feeling the tension there, began to massage them.

“I love you,” Nicolò said. “God, I love you.”

Yusuf kissed the top of his head. “Why do you want to know? Not judgment, just curious.”

“We’ve been together, what, three hundred years almost? I just thought, if we got to five hundred we should celebrate.” His shoulders tensed up more underneath Yusuf’s steady hands.

Yusuf smiled. “Why wait? Why don’t we celebrate three hundred? Four hundred? It would not feel excessive to celebrate every single year, every single day I spend with you.”

“Every day might be a little much.”

“No.” He grinned. “Nothing is too much to celebrate my love for you, Nicolò.”

As it turned out, after arguing about exactly how many years had been in between killing each other and getting together, they had missed their 300th anniversary by a quarter of a century, but, and this garnered no argument, they celebrated with great smiles anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen we’re not going to think too hard about timelines. I did a little bit of math but any more will hurt my head.
> 
> Also while doing vague research for this I learned that in the comics (which I have not read so this is just according to the internet) Yusuf killed Nicky first and then also got stabbed and they died at the same time, which is what I wrote in the first piece of this series so I feel very validated right now
> 
> If you’re curious (and this is the one bit of time I’m sure of), the civil war mentioned is the war of the roses which started in 1455
> 
> And finally, I swear I actually forgot how old I was while typing my tags... in my defense, oops


End file.
